


PewDiPi,s  Gret  Edventur!!!

by corrupted_soul



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Undertale
Genre: Multi, Neutral Route, PewDiePie meets Undertale, PewDiePie replaces Frisk, Undertail, undertale crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_soul/pseuds/corrupted_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wen PewDiPi fells intu da Undergrond, he gots 2 find hiis wy ot!! Will hie escap, ore dye triing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mad dis fanfic fur mi frend, ho likes PewDiPi ad Undertail, hop u gies lik it!!1 I ll updat son dot wori!!

Chap 1

PewDi wus waking throgh da forrest ad tu a big motain, loking dawn at da grond in sad. He coldn,t tack hiis rabbit fans anymoar11 Pew new dat dey luv him, butt he cold nut tack all da thins dey ar dong tu him! So he clims to da towing motain wile cring, sining a Mi Chemicl Romace sung till he reches da top. 

“Gobi evry1.” He saded, ad jump dawn into da motan 2 suisid. Insest of dying, Pew lad in a pil of flowrs! He gets up and loks round in confizon. He wirley maks his way dawn da hail way, and fins a rome wit a smilng flo!

“Hi, I Flowy! Flowy flowr!” Da taking flow saided, and PewDi wached in amaz. “U can tak?” He assed, ad Flowery nuded. “O deer, u must bee vrey confized! Gess lil ol me ll hav tu do.” 

Sadenly, a rad hart appired in font of PewDi and the flow, and Flow smied. “In da undergrond, u fite with yur sole. Momstres will atac u, butt u can get stong bi gettng luv!” Expaned da taking flow, be4 taking moar. “Hare, I ll giv u som luv! Dey can bee givn throgh frendes pilliets!” Da pillets appred near PewDi,s sole ad PewDi was abl 2 get dem. Butt den his heth wet dawn wen da pilots tochd him!

“HAHAHA111” Flow lagheded evil. “In dis word is kill or bee kill!11”


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

 

PewDi scremed in scar wen da whit pilots tochd him, ad he oly had on HP lef! Flo smiked as more pilliets surroded PewDi,s swole on al sids, ad lafed lodly ass da pilots closd in. Butt befor dey cold hit him, a fir bal sudly shat at Flowy ad he flyed awy. A tal got thin on 2 leg movd into vew, wering a purpil rob. 

“Wut a teribl cretcur, hurting suck a pour inncest yoth!” Da got woman sad, ad Pew smied. “Dank u 4 savng mi.” He saided bak, ad she smillld at hi.m “Ill tak u 2 mi hose, cum.” She turd ad stated 2 wake, wit PewDi flowing. “Hoo ar u?” He assed, ad she chuckd. “I is Torl, ad u?” 

“Felicks!” He exxcamed. “Butt mi bros cull mi PewDiPi.” Torl giged ad smied mour. “Nic 2 meat u. I allwies cum arond hare 2 se if any1 has felln dawn, I is glad u ar ok.” She wispd sofli ass dey waked, ad rapped a arm arond PewDi. 

PewDi lerd dat he wass in da Runs, a pace ful off hailways ad puzzziles. Tortil taut him al he neded 2 now abot da RuNS, and assurd him dat shell project him ad tack kar off him. Felicks fell confliktered, he lufd Tortilla ad watnd her 2 bee hapi, butt he coldn,t stay hear! He wus a humun ad dere wear momsturs everwear, add he wus scar! 

He add nu ida wut 2 doo, so he styed wit Tortillaa.   
4 NAO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo sury fur tackin so long 2 updat!! I hav ben bisy wit sumr scol ad uttr thins.

Chap 3

PewDi wass nao sleping in his rome in Tortel,s hose, liing on his sid ad budld up in blakets. He wus sidli wak up by Tortilla hoeever, ho wus waring a lit blu nit goown. “Sorri I wok u up, Felicks.” Se apoligizd ad patted his hed, ad satt dawn besid him at da edg off da bid. PewDi oped his eys ad lookd up at Tortiel, bearli abl 2 se hear in da dank rome. He smied doe wen he cold se hear moar clerli, ad sat up. “It ok Tortilla, u ned soming?”

Tortil sudli semd kinda nervis nao, but gew camer apron seiing PewDI,s smlie. “Aculi, yus.” She repied soflie, and shiffd a lil closier 2 Felicks. “U se, I hav ben feling lonli lateli…. aD I…” Se triled of, ad hie lokd confizled 2 hear words ad da blushh he sawd on her checks. Felicks satd up moar 2 fac Tortilla, ad rapd a arrm arond hear. “It k, u can tel me.” He smied reassurli, ad strok hear shodr. 

Tortiel shived udder his torch, ad hear smiel gerw 2 amor cofideded on. Insid off teling PewDi, see desided 2 show hiim insest. 

Tortilla carfuli movd Felicks in2 hear lap, beggining 2 buri hear fase in2 hiis sholdr ad hug hiim tite. PewDi was evan moar confized by dis, butt imedly pawsd wen see stard 2 kis hiis nek. Da 2 den had sax allll nite long, util dey both pasd out in Tortilla,s bad, ass dey held ech otter in dere arms. 

"Dank u, Felicks.." Tortil whispred softliey be4 passing out, da both off dem smilining ass dey drif off.


End file.
